


Took a lot for you (to not lose faith in this world)

by addendum



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: After a nightmare, Nico's boyfriend is there to assure him he is loved.





	

Bianca was beautiful. Her dark hair hung in a long, thick braid that reached to the middle of her back. She was smiling. 

"Nico, lets go play outside!" She suggested cheerfully to her little brother, who was crying. He'd been made fun of by boys at school. Nico wouldn't tell her what names they'd called him, but she knew that they caused him great pain. He'd been sniffling the whole walk home, covering his mouth with his hand in a vain attempt to muffle his sobs. Bianca could never be fooled by trickery so simplistic. Especially when it came to her brother, who she knew far too well. 

"Don't cry, Nico. Va bene." She comforted. At this, Nico's teary eyes met her own, and he smiled gratefully. She reached for his hand, and they headed to the door. Outside, the day was beautiful. The sun shone in contrast to the darkness Nico felt inside, and it warmed him to his core. Bianca grabbed his other hand then, and began to spin. They danced through tall grass and lovely flowers before collapsing in a heap of giggles. Bianca was very glad that her brother seemed to be feeling better. They sat in the grass, admiring the lovely view. Nico was always impressed with how quickly his sister could alleviate his pain. 

Bianca noticed a ladybug, and let it crawl into her open palm. 

"Nico, have you ever heard anyone say that ladybugs are good luck?" She asked, her kind eyes alight with excitement. 

Nico shook his head, brows furrowing with question. 

"Mother told me that once. I think it's a wonderful thought, don't you?" 

Nico nodded quickly as his mouth curved into a smile. He hoped that this idea was founded in truth, and that the ladybug would bring good fortune to both he and Bianca. He'd known since a young age that his sister deserved the world. 

As Bianca allowed the ladybug to crawl from her hand and back into the grass, Nico rested his head in his sister's lap. He listened to the soothing sound of trees rustling, and focused on the way his sister's fingers began softly stroking his hair. All of this made him feel better about the events that had transpired during the school day. He didn't need the validation of the boys in his class, he only needed Bianca's big brown eyes and gentle voice. 

Suddenly, his sister began to laugh. Nico thought Bianca's laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. He lifted his head from her lap to see what was making his sister so happy, and to share in her joy. When he lifted his head to look, his own smile faded. Bianca's eyes were pure white, and her body was beginning to twitch rapidly. She continued to seize and contort, saliva drooling from her lips. Nico struggled to his feet and began to hyperventilate. He stumbled backwards, unable to look away from the horror before his eyes. As his heart beat increasingly faster, Bianca's stopped. She stopped moving completely, and collapsed to the ground.

Nico took action then, racing away from his beloved older sister, too scared of what might happen next. As he ran, the familiar neighborhood transformed into a dark forest. Trees loomed above, seeming to taunt him. As he raced, he heard a laugh. It was familiar, but twisted perversely, utterly chilling. The sound made Nico's insides feel cold, and he fell to his knees. 

He realized then who the laugh was coming from. Percy Jackson. Of course, who else's ridicule would have so much control over him? Annabeth appeared next to him, strikingly beautiful and laughing just as loudly. The cackling continued, and Nico covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound. Cruel words intertwined with the snickering, and Nico fell to his knees. 

"You've never been good enough," Percy jeered. 

Nico's stomach was in knots. 

"You're worthless." 

Nico moaned in agony. 

"There's no one left who loves you."

Nico became suddenly sick all over himself, abruptly and without warning. He was repulsed, more so by his own thoughts and actions than the actual vomit. All it was was a product of himself, of his entire being. It was disgusting, but no more so than any other aspect of his essence. Nico began to cry, heavy sobs that shook his shoulders violently. There was no one to comfort him. 

He awoke then, with a start. He gasped as he did, and found he was still crying. His face was stained with the tears that manifested in his subconscious, physical evidence of his deepest inner fears. He tried to take even breaths, tried not to work himself into a fit. He felt a gentle hand on his elbow and jumped, genuinely startled. 

"Hey, sweetheart," Will said with concern in his tone, and Nico began to cry harder, this time with relief. 

His boyfriend. Will, his beautiful boyfriend. Will, who he knew would not let anyone, neither in dreams or reality, convince Nico he was not loved. 

Will grabbed Nico's hand, pulling him from where he was sitting to laying on his back. 

"It's okay, baby. Just a nightmare, Nico," he soothed, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple. Nico shivered, and wrapped his arms tightly around Will's waist. Nico whimpered quietly into his warm chest, thanking Gods for small wonders like Will's endlessly gentle and reassuring tone. He found his boyfriend's hand within the sheets, and gripped tightly. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up," he mumbled. 

Will only chuckled and held him tighter. He didn't ask what the nightmare entailed, sure it was the same as always, or something to the same affect. He whispered into the nape of Nico's neck, words of affection and of love. 

"You know I love you, right? You know that no matter what anyone in your dreams tries to tell you, I love you? So much, Nico. Okay?"

Nico took a brief moment to consider, then nodded. He felt the love radiating from Will with clarity. 


End file.
